There are numerous stick-like objects for which conveying is a problem. Examples of such products include ice cream bar sticks, easy-open can end tabs, and the like. Common characteristics of these products include a thickness which is substantially less than the length or width of the product and an inability of individual objects to stand upright without support.
Due to the lack of mechanized conveying systems for such objects, excessive manual handling of these objects is necessitated in manufacturing operations where such objects are produced or required.
For example, in the case of easy-open can end tabs, it is common for the tabs to be produced at one press within a facility, gathered as "sticks" on metal rods and manually transported to another location in the plant where the "sticks" are manually fed to another press for fixing the tabs on can ends.
There is a need, therefore, for a mechanized conveying system capable of transporting such stick-like objects reliably, while reducing the manpower necessary for conveying these materials.